


Growing Up

by veemon



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veemon/pseuds/veemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Johnny was eight he was never the type to go out and play like the other kids, he preferred staying in and playing video games above all else if given the option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up

When Johnny was eight he was never the type to go out and play like the other kids, he preferred staying in and playing video games above all else if given the option. When his mom told him they were moving to New York he was the least bit happy; moving, changing schools, making new friends, none of it was his style. It wasn't until he had actually gotten settled in at his new school that he'd come to enjoy the move. Everyone there was nice to him and seemed generally interested in him; all except for one kid in the back of the class that would only sit there and glance over to the horde of people crowded around his desk every so often. It wasn't until his second week there that he actually talked to the kid, confronting him at the water fountain at the edge of the playground during recess. The boy's name was Peter and he was definitely much more interesting to Johnny than any of the other kids.

When Johnny turned nine Peter was his best friend. The two had spent the entirety of third grade year getting to know each other more and more; he'd even invited Peter to that new water park just out of state for his birthday party. They were as close as you could be at that age and the countess sleepovers they had only furthered their bond. Johnny's mom thought it was cute, the two little boys had gotten so close so fast; she thought it was nice for them to have someone else to be with.

Johnny's tenth birthday went by slowly, he'd gotten into a fight with Peter the day before and the other had said he hated him. He felt his little heart break that day and he didn't know what to do to make it better. It wasn't until Peter showed up at his house later that day, poorly wrapped present in hand, that Johnny felt better. Peter didn't look him in the eyes at first, choosing to instead tell Johnny that he was going to forgive him because it was his birthday and all; even though Johnny would argue that Peter was the one that started it. He just grinned and hugged Peter, pulling him inside and up to his room. The present turning out to be that new power ranger toy that he'd wanted for so long, he couldn't help but to hug Peter even tighter then before.

On his eleventh birthday he had just gotten back from summer camp, getting his sister to drop him off at Peter's house that night instead of going straight home. Peter felt like screaming when he opened the door. Johnny had only been gone for 2 months but it felt like forever in his eleven year old mind. The two of them sat in the living room and Johnny bragged about all the things he did at camp, catching wild animals, sleeping in tents, learning how to tie complicated knots and things like that. Peter wasn't jealous like he's knew Johnny wanted him to be, instead he was happy to hear his stories. They spent the night just like that, and it wasn't until they were just about to fall asleep that Peter heard Johnny whisper, in a way he was sure the other didn't want him to hear, a 'I missed you a lot though, that was the hard part.' Before they both fell asleep.

Johnny didn't remember the most part of his twelfth or thirteenth birthday; but he definitely remembered his fourteenth. His first year of high school was terrifying, but at least he got to spend it with Peter, the both of them having gone to the same school was nice. They made new friends, Wade, Tony, Steve, Ben, and Harry. The other five boys were nice and they all had a connection that they stuck together for a long time. It was towards the end of the year when Harry moved away, nobody wanted to admit it but there were definitely tears shed that wouldn't be spoken of ever again.

A month after his fifteenth birthday he got into another fight with Peter, this one was their first true fight, it ended up with Peter punching johnny in the cheek maybe a little harder than he meant to. Ben and Wade had gone to talk to Peter, calm him down, as Tony and Steve stayed to help Johnny get over the shell shock of being punched by his best friend. Johnny would say he couldn't even remember what the fight was about, but that was a lie he knew exactly why it escalated. He was selfish, ever since Peter had joined that stupid photography club he stopped handing out with Johnny as often as he used to, so of course he'd gotten upset but blowing up in Peter's face wasn't exactly something he was proud of. It was probably a few days later that he came crawling back to the other, bruised cheek and all covering his face as he looked up at the other with an apology. Peter sighed at that before giving in, pulling the other into a hug and telling him it was alright.

When Johnny was seventeen he was just entering Senior year, his life had seemed to fall apart around him with the death of his father before. He just seemed to faze through the school halls, through life really. Harry had moved back and was questioning the others behavior, and even Peter found it hard to explain to him what was wrong. He had tried to comfort Johnny, but the taller boy wouldn't listen to him. To Peter it was as if all Johnny did now was apologize and cry out of sight, and even Peters gentle attitude set the other off. Peter knew the loss well, and he knew that all he could do was be there for the other, so that's what he did. The seventeenth year dragged on the longest for them and Peter knew he had to be kinder than usual with Johnny now.

Time moved on and by the end of Johnny's eighteenth birthday he was okay, he'd still yet to fully get over the past year but things were looking brighter. He and Peter had moved in together after school ended, the two of them having decided to take a year off before going to college to get themselves together. It was on a hot fall day when Peter confessed to him, and it was a cold one when Johnny confronted him about it. They talked for a long time that night, both having harbored feelings for the other for a long time. They shared their first kiss a week later, the pouring rain outside creating the perfect background noise as they sat on their small couch cuddled up together under a blanket; the movie on the TV going completely forgotten as they got lost in their own world together.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a spideypool story that I need to update, however I had the idea for this and I just had to get it down so I hope you all like it!
> 
> I am taking fic requests right now so if you have anything you'd like just let me know in the comments and I'll try to get to it^^


End file.
